Sweet Payback
by whoyoutalkinabout
Summary: It was time for her payback, she knew, but what she didn't know was how the one and only Uchiha Itachi had planned to handle it. ItaSaku. AU.


_Sweet Payback_

**by: whoyoutalkinabout**

_A/N:_ Hey, this is my first story to ever be posted on . Yay :D I hope you enjoy it (even though it sucks)!

_Pairing:_ Itachi Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

_Rating:_ T

_Summary:_ It was time for her payback, she knew, but what she didn't know was how the one and only Uchiha Itachi had planned to handle it.

* * *

><p>The cold air blew on her pale skin. The coolness eased her excitement as her bright green eyes were met with dark, lusted red ones. It was time for her payback, she knew, but what she didn't know was how the one and only Uchiha Itachi had planned to handle it. But this payback has a story behind it and this is that story.<p>

_She knew she was in trouble._

As soon as her newly pedicure-decorated toes stepped onto the cold, unwelcoming hard wood floor of the Uchiha compound, Sakura knew that something was amiss. The usual calm, yet prim and proper air of the home became a crisp tension that bent the air with hidden anger and resentment. The sound of two bare feet came barreling down the hall towards her as soon as Sakura let the shoji screen slide shut.

The soft, bright face of Mikoto Uchiha quickly calmed Sakura's restless nerves. She noted though, that Mikoto's usual bright face was paler than she would have liked. Sakura worried that the nicest Uchiha within the clan was coming down with something. Mikoto's breathless voice spoke throughout the awkward silence.

"Ms. Sakura," Mikoto breathed, smiling. Sakura smiled a crooked smile back hoping that her reason for coming _was _just a check up.

_Maybe that old fart Fugaku got her knocked up again_, Sakura mused silently to herself. She shook those thoughts immediately from her mind. Nah, that couldn't be. Two stoic Uchiha brothers was enough. _Plus Fugaku's probably too dried up now anyway, _Sakura snickered inwardly. Oh what the hospital experience has done to her

"Hi," Sakura greeted too informally, "I mean; hello Mrs. Uchiha," she corrected herself. Mikoto rolled her shiny, ebony eyes and waved her greeting off.

"Please, just call me Mikoto," she requested, giving the nervous pink-haired kunoichi a smile of reassurance. Sakura's emerald eyes immediately lit up with comfort.

"Ok, Mikoto," Sakura tested, " what did you call me down here for? You seemed panicked,"

"Oh yes," Mikoto gulped, "_that._"she fidgeted where she stood. Long, slender fingers gripped at the dirty apron that rested upon her grey dress. Sakura examined the sweating woman standing before her. The feeling of a sweet calmness left Sakura's body the instant Mikoto's mood changed from excited to fear. Said woman cleared her throat with an un-lady-like cough.

"You see, Itachi's been requesting to see you,"

"Really?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes," Mikoto replied pursing her lips. Afraid to get her favorite Team 7 member riled up. Her favorite Team 7 member _besides _her Sasuke. "Sakura?" she asked. Sakura straightened up. "He's not too happy about your helping around the compound."

"What?" she hissed back. Not meaning to be so disrespectful to the kind Uchiha mother. She was just surprised to hear that the one thing Sakura does to actually help out the Uchiha clan has made the usually unmoved Itachi to be upset with her performance. "Why is he upset with me?"

Mikoto snapped her head quickly towards the hallway, signaling Sakura go down there and find out for herself. Sighing am agitated sigh, Sakura stepped around Mikoto and headed down the hallway, eager to receive an answer to her question.

Fists clenched, Sakura made her way through the various passages throughout the compound, only to be left with one shoji door she had yet to open. Hearing shushing voices behind the thin rice paper built up her anticipation and frustration. Grasping the sliding door handle, Sakura swiftly flicked her wrist and let the door snap onto the other side. Non of the four Uchiha men even jumped at the sudden sound. Fugaku turned and looked at the waiting Sakura.

"Ah, Ms. Haruno," he rasped, "you've made it."

"Yeah, I made it," Sakura remarked sarcastically. Now that she knew that she wasn't hear to receive numerous thank-you's by the seemingly grateful Uchiha family, her niceness was replaced with sassy bitchiness. Fugaku nodded his head towards an awaiting pillow that was specifically meant for her.

"I'd rather stand, thanks," she answered. The head of the Uchiha clan nodded in understanding. Itachi glared at the obvious pink standing in his household's dining room doorway. Shisui attempted to mask his noticeable chuckles of laughter with a few unbelievable coughs. Sasuke just looked amused and that alone made Sakura nervous. "So why am I here?"

"You're here because you destroyed my entire wardrobe," Itachi hissed with contempt. Sakura slightly jumped at his viciousness.

"What?" she asked. Shisui fell onto his back, laughing. Sasuke's smirk broadened. Fugaku coughed as a way to control the two amused boys.

"Ms. Haruno, do you recall the day you helped out around the Uchiha compound with my wife?" Fugaku asked. Of course Sakura remembered that day. It had to be one of the most exciting days in her life. She hadn't really been around the entire compound before so it was a whole new experience for her. Not to mention the sick satisfaction she got when she rooted through each of the rooms throughout their home. Sakura had dug up some great things about the two Uchiha brothers that she nor Team 7 could even imagine. It was her easy access to black mail anytime she wanted something from them.

"Yes, I remember," Sakura replied raising a recently plucked brow.

"Well, it seems as though there has been a mass wardrobe malfunction involving my eldest son, Itachi." Fugaku said getting more into detail.

"And what's this malfunction got to do with me?" Sakura asked, rolling her eyes. Shisui let a bark of laughter fill the tension filled room.

"What's it got to do with you?" he asked, holding his side. "It has everything to do with you, Cherry." Shisui sighed, wiping an invisible tear from his coal eyes. Sakura and Itachi both gave him a heated glare at the nick-name.

"Alright," Sakura sighed, throwing her hands up in slight surrender. "what's going on here? What is the problem?"

"The problem, Sakura, is that you have now successfully turned all of my clothes pink." Itachi rasped with a killing intent. Sakura blinked her big confused eyes. It took her a few moments to get what he was referring to. She gasped upon realization.

"Those were your clothes?" she asked, surprisingly. All the Uchiha's in that room turned to give Sakura a confused glance.

"Ms. Haruno?" Fugaku simply said, crossing his arms. Yet everyone knew that was Uchiha talk for 'explain what you're talking about, now'. Sakura gulped and sweated at the realization. She had had no idea that the clothes she had washed were infact Itachi's and not Sasuke's. Sakura had planned to get Sasuke back for him and Naruto sneaking into her apartment and sneaking through her panty drawer a couple days before she accepted to help out around the Uchiha household. They had claimed that they were looking for her to give her a message from Tsunade but had gotten carried away when they heard that she was in the shower and decided to look through her personal items.

Because of that incident, Sakura thought it'd be funny to get back at the unsuspecting Uchiha and accidentally miss-wash his clothes, turning them all pink. A cold sign that would remind him to never root through her belongings again. And if she was successful with this attack, she would've easily gone onto Naruto's clothes next. However, this new found discovery of her foolish miscalculation held her from doing so otherwise.

"What do you mean those clothes were mine?" Itachi asked, interested on hearing the reasoning behind her daring act of forever changing the color of his neutral wardrobe. Sakura bit at her green polished fingernail.

"Oopsie," Sakura squeaked with embarrassment.

"Yeah, 'oopsie'," Shisui chuckled.

"Um, well, Itachi," she shifted her gaze to the ever-so-angry ANBU ninja, "what I mean by that, is that I thought it'd be funny to color Sasuke's clothes pink as a way to get him back for him and Naruto, ur, being mean to me the other day. But what I thought was Sasuke's clothes…" Sakura explained, "actually turned out to be yours instead."

Sasuke snorted at her explanation. Itachi breathed out a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge between his nose. Figures that she'd make a foolish mistake that would end him up in this type of situation. Fugaku nodded in understanding.

"Well, as amusing as this situation is, I assume Itachi will want some form of punishment on you, Ms. Haruno." Fugaku informed. Sakura shut her eyes tightly, she knew this would happen. Itachi smirked at this, evil intent on his mind as numerous ways of getting back at the pink-haired minx ran through his mind.

_Oh yes, she was going to pay._

And that was how Sakura ended up here today, barely dressed, standing in a moonlit room that she could only guess to be Itachi's, letting his hungry Sharingan eyes roam her nearly half-naked body.

"I find this pay-back to be so amusing," he whispered in her ear. Sakura shivered at the arousing ghostly touch of his sweet breath. She bit her lip with anticipation and need.

"Just make sure that Sasuke doesn't find out," Sakura sighed deeply back as she wrapped her arms around Itachi's strong neck. His rising smirk tickled hers in return.

"He and the others haven't found us out in two years and I don't plan to let that happen just yet." Itachi replied as he let a forceful kiss ensue upon the secret lovers of the night.

* * *

><p>:: <em><strong>fin<strong>_ ::

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it, feel free to review ;)<p> 


End file.
